


It's a Wonderful Life- Batman Style

by truc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family Story, Feels, Gen, Not Fluff, Seriously Batman, angsty, extreme solutions, twist on a Christmas movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Batman looks at his legacy and ponders whether he made everyone's life harder or easier.Very loosely based on the movie and definitely not as feel good.





	It's a Wonderful Life- Batman Style

"Master Bruce, dinner is almost served", Alfred says from beside him. 

"I have to figure out something, Alfred", Bruce answers without looking back.

He can feel his butler's frown without looking, "It's Christmas Eve, Master Bruce. I believe whatever you are doing can wait".

Bruce only shakes his head. Alfred goes back upstairs after one last threat, "You will be at the table at 7:00 p.m. sharp, Master Bruce". 

Alfred didn't understand what Bruce was doing. The vigilante made sure to keep his most secretive secret well hidden. 

He was making a program to visualize life without Bruce Wayne to see whether he really made the world a better place or not. Tonight was the night the program was finally finished. Now, Bruce only had to start the program and see how he affected everyone's life. 

He was scared.

Bruce had been insatiable, thirsting for knowledge and wondering how the other worlds worked. Nonetheless, over the years, Bruce had accumulated a sense of failure, and doubt about his work as Batman, wondering whether he really made a difference.

Villains came and went through the revolving door that was Arkham Asylum, never absent too long from terrorizing Gotham. Children he kept putting into a dangerous war zone. Teammates and love interests that were dragged with him in the mad city that was Gotham. And his parents who died because of him. So many faces he kept seeing in his nightmares.

Regrets, doubts, guilt and pain, he could endure it if he knew it had been worth it. 

He started the program and hid it in the computer while it loaded. Bruce stood up and went upstairs for dinner. 

Dick, Tim, Damian and Alfred would be there. Jason was also invited, still, since his resurrection, he had never come to any celebration in the Manor except for Alfred's birthday. Bruce knew his son's relationship with Alfred was less tainted than his own, but it still hurt to know Jason acknowledges only Alfred.

He ponders how tonight will be the first time he has seen Dick and Tim in the past two months. Everyone had been busy lately.

Damian is sitting in the living room, drawing Titus in charcoal on a sheet of specialized paper. Alfred has put some Christmas music on. Bruce sits behind his son, "Damian, did you celebrate Christmas with your mother before?"

"I did. Two years ago, she gave me a missile launcher to decimate a construction camp. We massacred everyone there and stopped the deforestation", Damian responded nonchalantly. 

Like always, Bruce doesn't know what to say to normalize his youngest son's life. He stood there, looking him draw some more details to the dog.

Tim walks in the room a few minutes later, "Dick isn't here yet?"

"No", Bruce responds a bit distractedly, still looking at his youngest's art.

As Tim sits in front to of them and starts texting, the "Baby, it's cold outside" song plays in the background. 

Alfred comes in and announces it is time for dinner.

Alfred, Bruce, Tim and Damian sit down at the table. Of course, within ten minutes, Bruce's sons start a stupid dispute that ends in a sword fight (for Damian) and staff fight (for Tim). Their father has to separate them with threats of removing privileges. As usual, the two youngest inhabitants munch the dinner in hostile silence. Alfred is displeased his food was overturned during the fight. Bruce has an headache.

"Tim, you are older. Try to be the mature one".

Tim furrows his eyebrows, "Should I let him kill me then?"

Bruce sighs, "No, Damian won't kill you".

Damian pouts, "Yes, I would".

"Damian, we've been over this before; no you won't. Now, both of you help clean up the mess you've just done", Bruce continues. Both sons glower at him, yet they still gather the food on the floor and clean up the mess all over the floor. Tonight had been Bruce's attempt at festive and normal. When Dick wasn't around, it seemed those attempts always made things worst than it was before.

"Do you want to play a game? or watch a movie?", Bruce asks his sons after they finally finished moping the kitchen (yes, Bruce had to help them out, just to keep them from attacking the other).

Tim answers a tad too fast to be honest, "Sorry Bruce, Dick probably needs some help cleaning up Bludhaven".

Damian replies at the same time, "Father, I have to take care of Batcow. I think she developed some kind of Chrysosporium parvum. I asked Alfred to help me give her a copper sulphate foot bath and he said he would help me".

Bruce kept a poker face, although he was disappointed both were making excuses to get out of night with him, "I understand".

Tim's glance his way was almost guilty as he ran outside the room and Damian hesitated a moment before saying, "Pennyworth, we have a cow to attend to".

Alfred only lifted an eyebrow at the order, "Indeed, Master Damian".

Bruce was left in the kitchen. Normally, it wouldn't hurt, but for some reasons it now did. As usual, Batman started taking over, "Let's go review my program's analysis". Bruce didn't mind as they headed to the Batcave.

The program had run to completion. Bruce opened it, hoping it would give him a distraction.

He knew his analysis would bring bad things forward. Like what would be his parents' lives without him. He had always thought that without him, his parents would have lived much longer, giving and saving more than Bruce could ever have done. In consequence, Bruce looked at what would have been his parents' lives without him.

According to his program, the most probable path his parents would have taken would be the following: they would have lived much longer, would have had a child named Julia Wayne born one month after they would have Bruce. She would have been a good fundraiser and an hopeful voice in change in the community. She would have been well loved and never been subject to scandals. His father would have continued contributing to the medical community and his mother influencing politicians. Alfred would live a long time in the Manor, faithfully serving his parents. Bruce felt a tug of his heart.

Then, it was Dick's turn. Without Bruce's existence, Dick wouldn't have lost his parents. Bruce theorizes this was because his parents' death triggered the worst of Gotham. Without that event, Zucco would not have gone as far as killing Dick's parents.

According to the program, Dick grew up to be a famous acrobat who gave most of his earnings to the impoverished. He became a world-class teacher and had many pupils over different countries that won Olympic medals. His parents were proud of him.

Next was Tim. Without Bruce and Batman, Tim didn't become involved in the vigilantism. Both his parents died after he was in his late twenties. Tim went to Yale and invented programs to help fight climate change. He won a Nobel prize in Physics. He also went on to become a successful businessman, more environmentally oriented. He still was involved in photography. Bruce gulps at this finding. Tim no longer cared for photo except for its utilitarian purposes.

After Tim, it was Damian. Now, Bruce was aware without him, there would be no Damian and this was the section he was hoping to reveal his worth. Talia had another man's child and they raised him together. The education twisted the child's perspective, yet Bruce could see the child was wanted. No child should ever feel unwanted. Bruce could feel the lump forming in his throat as he shifted in his seat at the Batcomputer.

Now, the hard part: Jason. Would Jason have died earlier? later?

According to the program, Jason would have lived to about thirty-five. He would have stolen things and gotten involved in the criminal underground. He would go to jail time after time. But he didn't die at sixteen.

Bruce looks at the Robin display in the room, Jason's memorial, for a long time. With a shaky hand he clicks the mouse over to the Selina Kyle. For a short while, Bruce is relieved. Selina's lifestyle did not change. She was a thief and she stole about the same objects of art she had tried in this life. Then, understanding hit Bruce. Bruce's life didn't change anything. Selina would always have followed the same path. He didn't help her at all.

As he was getting desperate, Bruce went through Barbara's, Stephanie's, Jim's, Cass's, Clark's and Diana's file. For Diana and Clark, not much had changed, as if Bruce had been inconsequential, except for the fact both had become closer friends to the rest of the Justice League and relied on them for help. Barbara didn't get injured. Barbara became head archivist for the Supreme Court. Cass escaped from her father on her own and hid in Hong Kong for some time. Stephanie managed to get proof against her father and Jim arrested his father before he could do much worst. Afterwards, Stephanie became a normal colleague student, married, had three children, divorced and married again. She became an actress along the way. Jim still became commissioner. 

Finally, Bruce stares at his villains' file. Most didn't exist, including Joker. Those that existed were easily defeated by the Justice League. Bruce felt sick as he lurches forward.

Again, Batman compiles the information and arrives at the logical conclusion: this world was better off without Bruce Wayne. Bruce doesn't dispute it. He knows all his kids are messed up because of him. Knows his parents died because of him. Knows he ruins his friendships on several occasions. Knows he was an inspiration or goal for many villains.

"The world is better off without Bruce Wayne" echoes numbly in Bruce's mind. Batman, on the other hand, analyzes the best way to rectify the situation.

Bruce doesn't cry nor yell as Batman plans the erasure of his existence. He accepts it as inevitable, since Batman is suppose to make things better, even his pain would vanish in nonexistence. That soothes him. He won't ever have to hurt anyone.

***

Batman makes the final adjustments to his machine.

"What are you doing?", a harsh voice asks him.

Batman does not turn to see Jason, "I have to make this work". He continues fixing parameters while Jason is strangely quiet in the background.

"What? No "happy Christmas Eve Jason"?", he finally says.

Batman mentally revises his checklist, while he hums, "Would you want me to say that?"

Jason has no answer and the vigilante knows why. His estranged son always refuses Bruce's attempts to solve their issue, preferring to use his father's guilt against him at every occasions. Jason had always been manipulative. It was a survival skill he had picked up on the street and he could never get entirely rid of it. When Bruce lets Batman decide, he realizes how much he doesn't want to play into Jason's hand to exacerbate the conflict. Besides, Batman was fixing all of Jason's resentments and anger against Bruce tonight. He would no longer have to make amends or practically beg his son to come and visit him. On which occasions, Jason would mock him and smirk at his loss of dignity while calling him a liar. No, Batman would resolve the issue of Bruce's existence.

"I promise I won't stop you if you tell me what you are doing", Jason almost softly whispers back. Batman ponders that Jason tends to respect his promises. He might even be happy to learn of this Batman's quest.

"But, if you don't tell me, I'll break your machine", Jason continues and Bruce can hear the painful smile in it. That's his boy.

Telling Jason would distract him long enough to finish the project, in consequence, Batman decides to answer him, "I have made a program to analyze my life and I have found out there is one thing that needs to be changed to give you and your brothers a better future. This machine is needed to make the right change".

Jason snorts while swaying his legs back and forth from his sitting spot, "Of course, you are trying to gain time. Answer now and not in riddles or I'll cripple your machine".

Bruce sighs as Batman finishes arranging the wires, "Fine. I am going back to the past to erase my existence. Happy?"

Jason does not respond for some time. Batman would like to make one last test, but Damian runs down the staircase, yelling, "Father! Don't do it!"

Batman turns to glance at Jason and he cheekily smiles back at him, one hand under his chin. Batman notices Jason has put on a comm he had given him a year ago. Jason had never used it. And he chose now to broadcast his conversation to the others. Jason did respect his promise not to stop him. He got the others to do it in his place. What a brazen kid.

Batman turns back to push the start button and he hears the machine whirling. Damian is only a few meters away.

Damian says, "Tchh. Dumb Superman! Help!".

That is Batman's cue to jump on the portal. Superman arrives confused at being summoned by Damian, not by his insult.

Damian yells at him, "Get in the portal! Stop Father from erasing himself!". For one reason or another, Jason is calmly sitting, still balancing his feet, with a stupid grin on.

Superman does try to jump in the portal, but it closes too soon.

"Stupid Superman! He is going to erase his existence!"

Superman frowns. He does not understand one bit what is going on, still, knowing Bruce, this is nothing good. He calls Flash in the same instant, "Flash, stop Bruce from erasing himself".

Then, Superman is saving people from a car crash, "Are you Okay?". They smile at him, "We are". Superman answers with a smile, "Have a safe Christmas Eve!"

***

Barry was having a great Christmas Eve with his wife when he heard Superman say, "Flash, stop Bruce from erasing himself".

The next moment, he is sitting at his wife's funeral (though she was not her wife in his real timeline). He could hear the mourners say, "Poor Nicole, she was always so sickly".

Barry curses under his breath, Bruce must have played with time. This was not the first time someone played with timeline and he always hated it.

Barry didn't even try to figure out what was different in this timeline. He needed to go back and stop Bruce from doing whatever he had done.

Hence, Barry went into the speed force with the treadmill and went to the time and place of Bruce Wayne's parents' death. Nobody went through the alley at the fatal time.

Barry uses the Speed Force again and again until he finally finds Batman hidden in his parents's home thirty-eight weeks before Bruce Wayne's birth. Of course, Barry is relieved he remembered his colleague's birthday, since if, Bruce Wayne did truly erase himself, there is no way anyone else would have remembered it.

"Bruce, what are you doing? Don't you remember playing with timelines is always a bad idea?", he asks softly. Batman does not even flinch, "I calculated this, Barry".

"Why would you even try to stop your conception? Isn't this a bit extreme, even for you?", Barry tries to talk sense into Batman.

Batman growls, "Go away. This needs to be done".

Barry knew this wasn't the way to convince Bruce. Confrontations were always a losing avenue with the vigilante. He had to engage Bruce on the emotional level since this attempt to change the future was probably stemming from that level.

"What about Damian?"

Bruce winces. Jackpot.

"Your son won't exist...", Barry continues. Bruce shuffles minutely, "But someone else would exist. Someone who was wanted by both parents".

"Damian won't exist. Don't you want him to exist?", Barry pushes ever so delicately on the subject, knowing full well Bruce had divulged he had not wanted Damian.

Bruce glares at him, "Why are you here?"

"Bruce... Don't do whatever you wanted to do to stop your existence. We all care for you. Your family cares for you and Damian. Don't make it disappear".

Bruce hesitates, "But I made everyone's life more miserable".

Seeing an upset Bruce is always emotionally poignant. "No, you don't", Barry continues with certainty. There is no way Bruce's existence is bad news for the world.

"I calculated it, Barry", Bruce answers.

Barry frowns at that, "Why would you calculate whether your life made people miserable? How can you calculate it?"

"I invented a program that would map the likeliest path for people I know if I did not exist. I looked at longevity and life's achievements. All of their lives are either better or equivalent without my interference".

Barry's heartbeat beat faster in his chest. That is horrible news to find out about your life if it is true. Nonetheless, Barry had to convinced Bruce to stop this, whether or not it was the best outcome, "Bruce, Damian will not exist if you do this. He won't kiss you goodnight".

Barry feels he has made a mistake when he sees Bruce lifting an eyebrow. He tries to rectify, "Damian won't have the chance to grow up a fine man if you erase yourself. Would you rather give up your son's existence because it was the best path according to some computer?"

Bruce shudders, "No. I can't".

The Speedster is happy he manages to convince Bruce to come back. He gives his hand to Bruce and his colleague takes it. They go back to their current time.

Damian is yelling at both Jason and Superman as Bruce and Barry arrive. Everyone stands still one moment. Then, Damian runs into his father's embrace, "You're back! I knew you would come back, Father!"

Barry thinks he almost sees the sitting black-haired adult smile. The man stands up and goes to leave.

"Wait Jason. Please stay tonight", Bruce says almost kindly, still hugging to death his youngest son, arms trembling.

Jason stops and seems to want to leave anyway, but Bruce continues, "Alfred is making your favorite pancakes tomorrow".

The young adult turns and shrugs, "Fine". Bruce's shy smile almost lights up the cave. Bruce throws his suit on the rack and lets Damian pull him upstairs.

Barry is befuddled by this version of Bruce he never saw before. Superman is standing discreetly away, as if not to disturb the scene.

The guy named Jason turns to them with a serious gleam overtaking his softer one, "You still have something to do". Only Batman's kids would order Superman and Flash around as if this was normal.

"What?", Superman asks warily.

"Dick and Tim are coming back. We are not letting Bruce alone tonight. But, I still don't know who asked me to be here tonight to stop Batman from erasing himself. This is the address the message originated from. Check up on it", Jason says, throwing a notepad at Superman.

Superman seems perplexed, "You want us to thank that person?"

Jason frowns at him as if he was an idiot, "No. I don't even want to know who did it. Just check up on it", he finishes through gritted teeth. Then, Jason climbs the staircase without a backward glance.

Because neither Superman nor Flash wanted to take Bruce away from his family at this time, they both went to the address in Gotham. They were surprised to see blood everywhere and one corpse with a Santa hat laying on the ground.

"Oooooh, look who's here? Bats is busy?", a mad laugh comes from the other side of the room. Barry is unsettled to see Joker gleefully covered in blood.

"Don't worry, tonight, I don't mind you coming into my playground", Joker continues to the standstill superheroes, "because you stopped Bats from disappearing tonight. I'll forgive your transgression on my playground! Hohoho ho! Want a gift? I'm feeling generous! Must be... all the magic in the air!", he gestures dramatically.

Superman is the first to regain his senses and to immobilize Joker, "Who did you kill here?"

Joker laughs, "Oh, I forgot to give you a tour. That nicely decorated body is Hugo Strange. That nicely beat up man is Riddler. He was sleepy. I put him to bed. They messed up with Big Bats, you know. Paid some Calculator thingie to hack into his computer and give answers to his nice little self-esteem program. They figured he would make himself disappear like a rabbit in a magician's hat. Well, Bats is MINE!"

Flash shudders at the last scream.

"They messed up with his program?", Flash asks because he wants to reassure Bruce later.

The mad clown stops thrashing erratically to gleam at him dangerously. He smiles in a evil way, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeel, they say the road to hell is paved with the best intentions. And Bats has the best intentions!" Superman and Flash think to every Batman contingency plans gone wrong: the Towel of Babel, the Brother Eye program... and they shiver. They don't even want to think about Batman's kids, brought into a war they should never have seen. Batman did have the best intentions...

Did Bruce think there was a special hell just for him?

Joker brought them back to the present, "They might not have had to even change Bats' program, you know... Dead Robins don't sing anymore".

"Why did you send a message to Red Hood? Why did you stop this?", Superman asks, still holding the clown down.

Joker laughs and laughs, "Don't you think it funny? I killed him and he owes me! Ha ha, Merry Christmas, Dead Robin!". He also chokes on his saliva and, when he stops choking, he continues, "I wouldn't exist without Batman. Why would I want that? He is too much fun! Oh, I heard you collect corpses. I admit my pretty girlfriend decided to do a Lizzy Borden rendition with the Calculator. I think you'll appreciate the art!".

During some uncomfortable moments, Superman and Flash take Harley Quinn, a laughing Joker and Riddler back to Arkham Asylum and notify Jim Gordon about the two corpses. They stand over Gotham, both looking down on the city.

After a moment, Flash asks, "Do you think it is true? That the world would be better without Bruce?"

Clark furrows his brows, "He does try to make the world a better place. That is all that matters".

Barry knows it is not an answer. Some villains try to make the world better, yet in the wrong way. At the same time, he doesn't really want to ask himself too deeply the question. It would be terrible if Bruce had been trying all this years to help and had only made things worst. The bad aftertaste of Joker's answer would last a long time. Hopefully, this too will pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if I kind of ruined the story.
> 
> Merry Christmas. I apologize it is a bit late.


End file.
